


It was a night where nothing special was going on

by FallOutStucky



Series: Chanhun Advent Calender [24]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: Day 24:Their love isn´t perfect, but it´s theirs.





	It was a night where nothing special was going on

Everything's silent. The slowly falling snow drowning all noises. The whole street looks like a dream, covered in soft white. The light in the houses´ windows promising warmth and comfort.

All the lights in their flat are off, only the LEDs from the Christmas tree still switched on. It was enough. They didn't need any light for what they were doing.

Their story wasn't a particular exciting or romantic one but it was a real one and it was theirs. That alone was enough for it to be Sehun´s favourite one.  
He and Chanyeol had met in their first year of college when they both visited the same introductory class to English Literature, which they shared as a minor. Chanyeol wanted to make music while Sehun had been studying to become a primary school teacher.  
They had fallen in love over Shakespeare plays, tons of coffee and late night study dates. A year later they got together. Four years later they were still together and very much in love, so they decided to marry. That had been two years ago and Sehun couldn't be happier. His life wasn't exciting but it had Chanyeol in it and was therefore perfect.

Sehun was really happy as teacher, he loved to spend his time with small children, explaining to them how the world worked. Chanyeol gave guitar and piano lessons at a local music shop while sometimes composing his own songs in the little studio there. They didn't have much money and their apartment was pretty shit, living there involved some inconveniences. Such as having a power cut on Christmas Eve or no warm water for a weekend.

But they make it work. They always do.

They had been dancing to loud Christmas music all through the living room, giggling like crazy, teasing each other and just enjoying their time together. Then the power has gone out, and they just stood there in the dark, completely clueless about what to do. But Chanyeol quickly made the best out of it, taking Sehun in his arms. Without the CD player to provide them with music Chanyeol begins to hum some tunes of well-known Christmas songs, softly swaying them from left to right.

Occasionally Sehun can't help but giggle at his husband's sweetness and his non existing dancing skills.  
Even though nothing went to plan, their Christmas is still perfect.

"As a child I couldn't wait for it to be Christmas. It always felt like everything was fine as soon as it was Christmas. As if magically everything bad in the world has stopped. As if for just a few days there's no hunger, no war, no sadness. It still feels like this today. When I'm with you“, Sehun eventually voices out loud what he´s been thinking about for the last few hours.

Chanyeol stops swaying them around in order to take a proper look at Sehun. The younger has his arms wrapped around Chanyeol´s waist, his head resting against the older´s chest. He looks so soft and beautiful in the dim light from the tree. His light brown hair almost hanging over his eyes, which are wide in anticipation.

„Where did that come from?“, Chanyeol answers with a small grin, one hand coming up to cup Sehun´s cheek.

The younger shrugs, smiling. „Just wanted to let you know.“

Chanyeol nods, lightly pressing a kiss to Sehun´s forehead. „I´m happy that I can make you feel this way. It´s all I could ever ask for. You´re also a pretty good husband.“

Sehun shrugs. He doesn´t know what makes a good husband, doesn´t think he is one. All he´s doing is giving Chanyeol all the love he has and maybe he thinks, maybe that´s enough.

„Yes you are. And you know why?“ Chanyeol teasingly bumps their noses together. „Because I love you to no end and that´s all I need, to know that you´re the best possible husband for me.“

Sehun laughs. That also makes sense he guesses.

„I love you, too.“

Now it´s Chanyeol´s turn to shrug. „Figured, since you married me and stuff.“

Sehun snorts, shaking his head. Why did he fall in love with such and idiot?

Eventually the candles Sehun had lit up on the couch table go out and the come apart so that he can get some new ones from the kitchen. When he returns Chanyeol has plopped down on the couch. He looks really comfortable and ready to just close his eyes. Sehun´s feeling a bit tired too, but he doesn´t want the night to be over just yet.

„My feet were getting tired“, Chanyeol comments on his situation as Sehun squats down to relight the candles.

He´s lying there on his side, head resting on one hand and just stares at his husband lovingly. A small smile is playing around his lips. He looks like a love sick teenager and Sehun rolls his eyes at him. Which honestly is just so that he doesn´t blush. He stands to walk around the table and just plops down on top of Chanyeol. Much to the other´s displeasure, as he lets out a pained groan.

„You´re suffocating me.“

„With my love?“

„Sehunnie, I´m dying here!“

Sehun giggles and rolls off of Chanyeol so that he can sit up and pull him close.

„Come here, you little brat“, the older says, laughing cheerfully.

Without any power there´s not much they can do, so they just sit there, Sehun leaning against Chanyeol´s chest and playing with his fingers while the two of them watch the snow fall outside the window.

It´s so quiet that Chanyeol´s voice seems incredibly loud when he eventually speaks up.

„Do you think multiple universes exist?“

„What?“ Honestly it´s so like Chanyeol to destroy any romantic atmosphere with his wild conspiracy theories. Recently he´s been really obsessed with space so Sehun shouldn´t be surprised honestly.

„I don´t know just think about it. What if there are multiple universes and there´s a version of us in every one of them, and we are doing different things, living different lives in every of them. Wouldn´t that be cool?“ Chanyeol is getting really excited as he talks and Sehun begins to think about it too. What would his life be in another universe, what would he do?

"But do you think we're together in one of them?", Sehun asks, voice thin. He doesn't even want to imagine not being with Chanyeol.

"I think we're together in every one of them", Chanyeol answers, he sounds so sure about it that Sehun lets out a small chuckle. He leans his head back a bit to look at him.

"How can you be so certain?"

"I just know it. Because if the mes in those other universes are even remotely like the me in this universe, they will do anything to find you."

Sehun smiles. "I should have known you would say something like this." Chanyeol tended to be overly romantic and cheesy from time to time and Sehun loved it. He loved the feelings Chanyeol made him feel. The feeling of being loved, of being needed, of being desired.

"I mean it though. You are the most important thing to me. You complete me in every way possible. I don't think any version of me can live without their version of you."

Sehun does only realize that his eyes has started to get watery when the first tear rolls down his cheek.

Chanyeol immediately notices the wetness on his shirt and presses Sehun closer to him, softly holding his head against his shoulder while soothingly rubbing his back.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here it's okay."

He too can't think of himself without Chanyeol. Even the thought that there might be a version of him, being all lonely, wandering around and searching for someone to love or being stuck in the wrong relationship makes him anxious. He can't thank God enough that at least in this life he has found Chanyeol.

"Thank you", he mutters after some time.

"For what?" Chanyeol laughs. There's not a single thing he wouldn't give or do for the younger without him even asking. There's really nothing to thank him for.

"Thank you for loving me. For falling in love with me."

"You don't need to thank me for that darling", Chanyeol says with a laugh. "I would always do it again. Was a pretty good deal."

That made Sehun laugh too.

"What do you think the us in those other universes do?", Chanyeol asks then, probably trying to lift up the mood again.

„I don´t know.“ Sehun shrugs. He hasn´t thought that far. „Maybe we´re still students there, have just met or something.“

„I bet you´re somewhere out there, embarrassing yourself trying to confess to me. With your resting bitch face the me there probably thought you actually hate him.“

Sehun gasps. „I would never do that!“

„Excuse me? I would try to serenade you by giving legendary performances of All I want for Christmas or taking you on cute dates to go ice-skating dates or to Namsam tower.“

„As if“, Sehun snorts, hitting his husband against the shoulder. „You proposed to me in a McDonald´s at 3am! I hate to break it to you, baby but you´re really terrible in coming up with romantic scenarios.“

Before Chanyeol can protest Sehun just continues to talk. „It´s more likely that we´re childhood friends and have known each other for years but you´ve never had the courage to tell me!“

„I....!“

„Are we really just making up fan fiction about ourselves“, Sehun eventually asks between laughter. By now they are sitting opposite each other, cross-legged, making up weirder and weirder scenarios. Sehun has pulled out a bag of gummy worms from the small stock of snacks they had in their couch table and was feeding them to Chanyeol and himself.

„Seems like it.“ Chanyeol grins, biting his bottom lip. But suddenly Sehun gets quiet again. „Maybe in one of those universes you signed with that entertainment company...“

Shortly before they had got together Chanyeol had submitted some of his demos to an entertainment company to apply for a position as a producer and a few weeks later they had sent him a contract which promised fame and loads of money but would also force him to move across the country and give up on everything he had. Chanyeol had declined to stay with Sehun. It´s been almost seven years and Chanyeol still thinks that it´s the best decision he´s ever made while Sehun still feels guilty for being the reason that Chanyeol had given up on his dream. Whenever Sehun would bring it up Chanyeol would just shake his head, take Sehun´s face between his hands and say „Baby the moment I laid my eyes on you were my dream.“ It made Sehun laugh and cry at the same time because of how cheesy yet sweet it was.

He shakes his head, not even a bit sad, he´s that sure in his feelings for Sehun and his life decisions. „Only if we would go together.“

„And what would we be there together?“

„Idols, obviously. You know like Big Bang. The whole nation´s pride“, Chanyeol manages to say with a straight face, only slightly pulling a grimace not to laugh.

Which makes Sehun really laugh this time. "Well that's just absurd! What would we even do in an idol group?"

Chanyeol just shrugs. "You could do anything if you ask me. You can sing, dance, rap and you are the most handsome man in the whole world. I'd probably a dancer though."

Sehun snorts, forgoing Chanyeol´s excessive amount of compliments. "You? A dancer? The last time you did more than just swaying to music was at our wedding and there you stepped on my feet five times."

With a sigh Chanyeol leans his head on top of Sehun's. "Yeah okay maybe not. We could be rappers then we could do everything together, that would be cool."

"Yeah." Sehun smiles softly, he loves how Chanyeol's only concern about this is that they are together. "Baekhyun and Jongdae could be vocalists they look like they could sing.“

 

„Why are you throwing those little devils in our universe?“ Chanyeol pouts at him.

„Well there´s probably a version of them in those universes, too and since you decided that we are automatically together in every single one of them, we obviously have the same friends, too“, Sehun explains while Chanyeol nods. Then the older shudders.

„What´s wrong?“

„I just thought about the fact that this means that there´s more than one Baekhyun out there.“

Sehun shudders too. He ushers Chanyeol to lay back so that he can climb on top of him and just use him as a giant human pillow.

„Imagine if you were something like a CEO, that would be hot.“

Sehun nods, smiling at Chanyeol with his chin resting on the older's chest. "Imagine how much money we would have. We could buy everything we'd want and go on vacations every year and live in a giant house."

Sehun strokes Chanyeol's cheek softly, hands wandering further up to card through his soft brown locks. "That would be nice but I quite like our apartment. " He looks around the room at the home they have made for themselves over the years. The apartment isn't big, just four rooms, bedroom, living room, kitchen and bathroom. Most of their furniture doesn´t match since it´s a wild mix of stuff they had gathered together. Some of it bought new, some from their college apartments, some from their parents. Sehun liked to think that it looked charming rather than chaotic. And it did probably, since Chanyeol was really good at decorating stuff and had, after a really long visit to IKEA managed to put something that looked nice and cosy and not at all like some stuff arbitrarily thrown together, but like home.  
It´s a nice apartment, on the days that water and heat are functioning and the power isn´t out. But what really makes it perfect to Sehun are all the small parts of them which have eventually become part of the apartment. Like the guitar leaning against their couch, the papers for his school work scattered somewhere on the floor, the pictures of them and their friends which were hanging all around the apartment. All the little, thrown together pieces of stuff which might not look rather exciting but all hold some fond memories for them.  
He even loved the whole in his kitchen wall that got there from Chanyeol trying to build up a shelf, the small doodles his nephew had drawn on their bedroom wall and the giant wine stain on the couch. That one a result of Chanyeol trying to make out with him while he was still holding on to a glass, of course Sehun had dropped the glass upon his husband´s hands sneaking their way under his shirt. Hence, the stain he was later frowning about.

„Yeah“, Chanyeol agrees. „Even though it´s a shithole, it´s our shithole.“ He has turned them around so that he´s now hugging Sehun from the back, pressing small kisses onto the bit of exposed skin where Sehun´s shirt has slipped down a bit. Sehun turns his head around so that Chanyeol can kiss his lips instead.  
They´ve been together for over six years and yet kissing Chanyeol now feels exactly the same. He´s still so much in love wit him, maybe even more. They have changed quiet a lot, have changed each other, made compromises and won so much more than what they had to give up. Sehun thinks about Chanyeol´s universe theory again, and he decided that he didn´t need any of them. He didn´t want them to have another story or another life. This right here is their life, which they build from making their choices and Sehun wouldn´t have it any other way.

Later they are cuddled up under thick blankets, taking in all the warmth and love from each other that they can.

„Chanyeollie?“, Sehun asks in the dark only a low hum indicating that his husband was still awake.

„Merry Christmas“, he whispers with a small smile as he watches the alarm clock on his night stand switch to midnight and mark the start of a new day.

„Merry Christmas my love“, Chanyeol says, kissing Sehun, again and again and a lot more times until they finally really go to sleep.

And it was a Merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> After weeks of waking up at 4am to finish these before going to Uni we finally arrived at the end of this! Writing these was really an experience let me tell you xDD It´s kinda weird that it´s over now and I actually have time to work on other stuff now :D  
> I hope you´ve enjoyed it :) let me know which ones your favourites were!  
> Thank you to everyone who has read these, I hope you all Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!! <33


End file.
